


Cauchemar

by SinWraith



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), WraithxWattson, apex - Fandom, apexlegends
Genre: Completed, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinWraith/pseuds/SinWraith
Summary: Wraith’s nightmare causes her to need a certain somebody.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Cauchemar

**Author's Note:**

> Must see the comic strip before reading this, https://twitter.com/_jelart/status/1327859859425935360?s=21 My take of a Fictional Story of right after the outcome of fanart produced by @_jelart on Twitter. Her comic strip of Wraith having a nightmare and being woken up. I do not own any video game or fanart. This is my only work. Enjoy. P.S. JEL you rock and thank you for the inspiration.

Her eyes shot opened, watery and shocked. Ears pang; echoing..

“You didn’t even try.”

She felt just have been shot with a Kraber point blank.. mouth parted, harshly letting go a jagged hot breath. Sucking in a quick gasp of air that forced her body to fill her lungs and sunken her stomach. Blinking herself out of the traumatic memory of being surrounded with those sharp needles. The porcelain lights displaying herself in that chair with cold and tight metal latches around her wrist, waist, and legs. The fear and pure panic of knowing there was no escape, no mercy for the physical and soul splitting pain that guaranteed to begin any second by them.. 

the only thing that was different was when she went to look at her perpetrator.. 

it was Herself. 

That imagine seared itself in her brain she shut her eyes and fisted the sheets hearing her joints and knuckles crack and tremble. Panicky sobs spilled out between clamped teeth, hot wet streams fled out of the corners of her eyes as her body was finally released from the hellish institution. Getting out from the covers and staggered to the front door of her home unit to leave. Wraith braced herself as she continued to stagger her way through the cold empty corridor lined with window panels highlighting the corridor with the pale moonlight. A hand supporting her off the wall, to the room that felt so naturally drawn and needed for her sanity. 

She needed comfort. She needed her.

The short pound at the door, woke the owner. After a minute the door cracked open to reveal a squinted disoriented Wattson in her comfortable Nessie pajamas bottoms with her light baby blue top that had thin straps over her bare, freckled one-sided scarred shoulders. Her short hair tamed but had small curls pointing out in different directions due to being woken up from deep slumber. 

“Wraith..?”

Wraiths attention flickered to Wattson’s worrying caring eyes. The door pushed more open as Wattson stepped closer to her and Wraith just realized she left her hair down, slightly leaning on Wattson’s doorframe doused with cold sweat in her grey loose t-shirt and black mid thigh shorts outfit for bed. Shagged breaths leaving from Wraith and a noticeable quiver shaking her body. Wraith opened her mouth wider to speak but all that came out was inexpressible anguish.

“I-I ne... -can I come inside..?”

Wattson’s brows where pinched upwards as she pulled Wraiths arm inside her home and locked the door behind them. Wattson gingerly held onto Wraith’s arm as she faced the troubled woman only to snake her arms around Wraith’s neck, bodies together. Her pure warmth and pressure seeping into Wraith. Wraith hesitantly envelop her own scarred lean arms around her waist, hands squeezing Wattson’s shoulder blades, falling apart into Wattson. Her hot face into Wattson’s neck, quiet sobs racking her body. Causing the blonde woman to hug her tighter and just be there for the skirmisher. Her living room was quiet and dark except for the night lamp that littered a wall and ceiling with warm orange illuminations. Wraith sucked in again and let out a breathy groan. She loosened her grip on Wattson and stepped back. Wattson let her slip out but still kept her hand on Wraith’s shoulder as Wraith was wiping her streaks away from her eyes.

“What’s troubling you Renee? Is it the voices..?” She asked quietly. Wraith swallowed dryly and tried to answer without showing her more vulnerability. “I had a nightmare. I’m sorry for waking you up Nat.” “Non, don’t apologize.. You can tell me, I’m here for you, that’s what best friends are for right?” Wattson led Wraith by the arm to sit on the couch, grabbing a tissue box for her and setting it in her hands rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb, retreating to her kitchen pulling out a glass for water for Renee.

“Please, you can tell me anything Renee. I see you are hurting.. ” Renee looked at the floor, feeling her fluffy cat Nikolai butting it’s head at her legs and took a moment to answer.

“I was back at those labs.. it felt so real Nat.. I swear I was in that chair tha-..” Renee groaned in pain, hunched over with her head in her hands trying to ease the bombard of voices that flared up. She gritted her teeth and waited for the voices to die down. Not noticing or hearing movement around her. A heavy weighted blanket enveloped her over her shoulders. It was Natalie kneeling down in front of Renee each hand at the sides of the blanket enclosing it around Renee with a saddened smile on that face..  
Renee couldn’t help but stare at Nat with her pale eyes and thought to herself how grateful she is to have someone like her in this reality. If she wasn’t saved by the Voidwalker she would never have Nat being here with her right now. She gave Wattson a gentle thank you.

“Anything for you Wraith, this blanket helps me too, it was a gift from Papa.. and I want you to use it. Why don’t you stay the night with me?” Renee leaned back into the blanket feeling it’s comforting pressure surround her body with the pleasing scent of Natalie. “I would like that.” Nat smiled and hummed in delight, both of them enjoyed each other’s company as Wattson found Wraiths presence comforting to her due to her silent nature. Over the seasons, she uncovered the soft and gentle person Renee is that no one else got the privilege of, inside and outside the Ring. Wattson got caught staring at her many times watching her train, all Wraith would do is give her a small smile that caused her to look away and blush. She was beautiful to her, but not ready to admit that to the Legend. Wraith was always found a couple steps away from Natalie, training with her, or both at Wattson’s place spending time together. Wraith was intrigued by Natalie due to her cheery aura, bad puns, and that adorable laugh that followed. Not only was she funny and extremely intelligent but she found her gorgeous too. 

Nat squeezed Renee’s hands to follow her to her room. Renee held on to the blanket over her shoulders feeling her heart racing, yet still numb over the fact of the night terror. Wattson closed the door behind them and got on the comforter of her bed, holding her hand out for Wraith to join her. Wraith took her hand, she helped spread out the weighted blanket onto both of them, settling under its warmth. With Wraith on her back, hands folded on top of each other on her below her chest. Wattson faced Wraith on her side, studying her side profile and admiring the beauty she had,

“bonne nuit Wraith.” closing her eyes.  
“Night Nat,”

After a while of silence besides Wattson’s steady breath, she peered over silently. She felt her heart swollen of feelings for Wattson’s sleeping figure and made a mental note to treat her to her favorite bakery in the morning. Wraith knew that she doesn’t belong in this universe. In spite of that, she doesn’t ever plan to leave Nat’s side even if she must face that Voidwalker again. Quietly shifting her body to face Nat, she pulled the blanket over her own shoulders then made sure Natalie was tucked in herself. A cautious hand tucked a stray hair out of the engineer’s face. Lidded eyes met with closed eyes, Wraith noticed the voices weren’t there and she felt warm and safe. A feeling she was just getting used to by Wattson, only her she would allow to make her feel this way. 

Wraith kept her arms bent close to her body, deciding to let exhaustion take over after placing her forehead on the engineer’s.


End file.
